


| Countryhumans | Smut Requests

by Rapheal1



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, RusAme, Smut shots, UnitedUnion, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapheal1/pseuds/Rapheal1
Summary: What happens when a drunk America has a lust for a certain Russian?What happens when the E.U. has a certain problem on his hands?What happens when French women and a Spanish women fall in love?-  -  -Find out in the book of Countryhumans smut! Everything has been written by me, but requested by my readers!Thanks for all the lovely kudos, guys!-   -   -Requests are still open.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. | Request Submissions |

Hello my precious beans! 💖💖💖  
I am currently accepting a few smut requests! Don't expect every one of them to be made, however! Think of it as a raffle. Here is the fourm you can submit in the comment section. Please fill it out and read the rules below. 

Character 1  
Name:  
Height:  
Gender:  
Sub/Dom:  
-  
Character 2  
Name:  
Height:  
Gender:  
Sub/Dom: 

-  
Kink(s):  
Theme (Rape, Love, Lust): 

Other/instructions (If you want it to go a certain way or something): 

Rules: 

1\. No underage characters.  
2\. No incest.   
3\. No Beastiality.


	2. | Victory | Russia x America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for: TheHolyProphetKek

The sound of joyful laughter, drinks clinking, and cheering filled the spacious apartment flat. A banner hung in the doorway, as bright as the starry sky above. It read as follows: HAPPY VICTORY DAY! In giant, bold letters. A party was going on, in the victory of the dirtiest, bloodiest war..America had fought.

The man in red, white, and blue was currently on the sidelines of the party, leaning against the wall. The European Union had hosted this party, and an abundance of different foods and music were being flung around. Everyone. And America meant everyone was speaking a chorus of different languages. Which is why he was back against the wall in the corner. All the deep, gravely accented voices coming from certain countries were driving his ‘big’, or he hoped it was big, ‘friend.’ down between his legs crazy. 

Russia, the man that had mostly driven the American into a flurried frenzy, was perched at the bar, seated on a wooden stool in front of at least ten bottles of vodka. I miss him..I miss him so much. He whined in his head. It was nearly a few decades since his communist father had passed, but it felt like yesterday to him. Finding him, his skin full of cracks in his bedroom was horrifying. It sent a stab of pain through his heart every time he thought of it. So now, he was drinking the pain away. Bottle by bottle. Vodka by vodka. And soon, he was drunk.  
His knees started to wobble. He felt like passing out. His vision was fuzzy and he couldn’t form words. His sister, he vaguely remembered, Belarus, helped push him to one of E.U’s bedrooms. 

The American had watched the scene with interested blue eyes. A tremor of pleasure went through him after the thin and narrow male being dragged away let out a groan.  
Intrigued by it, he waited. And waited. And waited.  
Finally, the sister left the room.

Slowly, he wandered forward, when no one was looking. Quite the achievement, actually. A bit of a Russian tune filled the room as he headed down the hall on his black boots. He turned the knob, stepped into the plush room, and shut it behind him. In Front of him was Russia.  
He was splayed out on the bed, drool spiraling down his plump lips. 

He was so different from The U.S. The starry male was muscular, rather handsome, and somewhat wide. Russia was thin, slim, and had..nice hips. America took in his beauty for several moments, licking his lips. He stared at his open mouth, and his cock stirred in his pants.  
He knew he shouldn’t do it. He knew it. A temptation was crawling up his spine. Like a spider, with long, nightmarish, and controlling legs. He could feel his morals slipping as he stumbled forward to grab a hold of the Russian’s face and quickly unbuckle the belt to his pants.

Slowly, he slid his length into his mouth and closed it by pressing his finger to his chin. Under him, Russia let out a small mumble. For a moment he panicked and was about to pull out, but he resided with another mumble and went quiet again. America let out a breath of relief and pressed his hands to his cheeks, gripping onto them as he moved his hips slowly. Back, and then forth.  
“A-ah..” It was perfect. Oh..it was perfect. “O-oh..” His mouth was clenching around him, perhaps Russia was dreaming about more vodka. It was wet, lubricated by his drool. And most definitely, warm and hot to look at.  
“A-ah..ah..ah..”  
The American reached down and squeezed part of his rear end, sliding his hand below a cheek. He moaned and thrusted into his mouth faster, holding onto his face with his other hand. Pleasure drove through him like a racecar. Taking control of the joystick and pushing him forward.  
“A-ah..oh..oh ah..yes..”  
And finally, it broke. After each tantalizing shove, his pleasure gave way. It spilled deep down Russia’s throat, oozing down his lips, his neck, the bed. It was beautiful. He slid his cock out of his mouth and grabbed the tissue box next to the bed. He wiped his tip and the sides of it, then wiped the semen out of the Russian’s mouth.

He left his number on the nightstand as he left the party.


	3. | Desire | U.N. x E.U.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lannes.
> 
> Sorry about no italics for thoughts on the last chapter! My bad! Please do offer constructive criticism!

The bustling meeting room was filled with countries. Of all flags, languages, and continents. A buzzy hum was heard all throughout the beige-colored room. On one side stood the European Union’s tall, blue and starry yellow flag. And on the other, hung a United Nations flag. The Nations were mingling about, as well as the Europeans. A bell chimed, signifying the end of this meeting of the World. E.U, and his shy companion, U.N., were among the countries leaving. Except they didn’t take the main hallway. No, they took a sectioned off one. Also the exit, but it was less crowded.

The European walked beside U.N. The Nations had a pale grey suit on, with an equally pale blue tie. The crown of feathers on his head stood tall. A reminder of peace. Today, E.U. was feeling exceptionally hungry as the suit tightened with each step. He was just..gorgeous. _Like an angel _, He mused. . ____

__

____

__

“Mexico and America fought for the fifth time.” The man in dark blue and a brown coat said. This was E.U., complaining as usual. “I saw the U.K. again. Typical. He likes you better.”

U.N. blinked his soft blue eyes at him, his shoes making not a sound on the carpet beneath him. “Mexico is quite rowdy. And I must say, you were quite controlling.” 

“..How do you say male parent in english again?” Please say Daddy. If he could just get that one word, perhaps he could remember it and imagine it at a private time.

“Father.”

“No, the slang.” 

“Daddy?”

E.U. smiled widely. “Thank you.” _Senpai _. He was now obsessing over the way the taller man’s pants hugged his bulge.__

____

____

And soon, they were approaching the exit. The European had to act quickly or his senpai would escape. _Do I really want to do this? _The answer, immediately, was yes.__

____

____

Suddenly, the United Nations felt the wall to his back. He looked down in a panic, his cheeks flushed. He was pinned. E.U. held his wrists. Their bodies were pressed together. So perfect, indeed, that it was similar to a puzzle.

And then a mouth was on his.

E.U. held his face in his hands, pressing their lips together forcefully. The saliva mixed and meshed, creating a delicious flavor he couldn’t get enough of. 

U.N.’s eyes went wide, then full of pleasure as a tongue explored his mouth. A deep, animalistic desire stirred in his body, spreading everywhere. He gripped onto his friend’s shoulders and guided him to the other wall. Now, E.U. was pinned to it as he’d been a second ago.

“Daddy..” The European let go and moaned under him. He started to unbuckle his pants. He got his beige trousers down and then followed by his boxers. E.U.’s cock was midsized. It was rather impressive for his body. Of course, the United Nation’s was bigger. He was getting his clothes off right now, his fingers shaking. 

“E-Eu..” The taller male whimpered. “I’ve never done this before..” He was feeling all sorts of emotions. A want, a need, was stirring deep inside. His cock twitched at the sight of the European Union’s. 

“I want this only with you, daddy..” He reached his hands up and stuck his fingers into his partner’s mouth. He brushed them on his tongue, his inner cheek, and the back of his throat. Once he took them out they were coated in a thick solution of drool.

“W-what are you doing?” His companion breathed. His crown had fallen down to his eyebrows from the sweat beading up on his forehead. Once he took his fingers out he moaned. _I need that warmth back.. _He swiftly bent his head down to capture E.U.’s mouth.__

____

____

Oh..Senpai. You have no idea of what’s to come. The European moaned into his mouth, keeping a tight grip. He reached his fingers down and spread his own legs, somewhat wobbling on his feet. He rubbed his fingertip on his begging entrance, coating it in silva. He rubbed it in for several moments before pushing into the tight ring of muscle. He moaned again into U.N. and added a second finger, stretching himself wide open.

U.N. never wanted this to stop. He felt so happy. And pleasured. E.U’s moans excited him further and he felt around with his tongue. 

European Union moaned a third time and leaned closer to the hungry United Nations. He took his fingers out. His hole was now puckered and ready. “Fuck me, Daddy..” He begged and rested his head on the wall.

U.N. smiled softly and let go of his mouth. He hoisted his legs up and pressed his back to the wall. Once there, he got a good sight of E.U.’s entrance. Oh! He couldn’t wait. He spread his legs apart and pressed his fully hardened dick to his tight hole and pushed in.  
“A-ah!” The European’s body didn’t even protest. His walls were fully open for him, slick with saliva. His cock twitched and he pushed it into U.N.’s shirt. He wanted friction so badly now.

Thankfully, U.N. heard his wishes. He moved his hips back and forth, letting out quiet moans.

The air was filled with their delicious musky scent. The sounds coming from both of them drove them onward. They were wet, moany, and beautiful. Both of their bodies were filled with a warmth neither had experienced before.

It only took a few minutes of thrusting for U.N. to cum. He spilled his seed deep inside his European. It oozed between the both of their legs.

“A-ah! Ah! Na! O-oh!” Curses followed in multiple European languages. He came, hard, into his partner’s shirt. Pure pleasure was flooding through him. “Daddy! Oh, Daddy!”

They rolled down on the floor together. U.N. was still inside. He panted and breathed, his sides heaving. As well as E.U.’s.

“C-can..we be..lovers? Like, in a relationship?” The man in a feathered crown asked, his fingers together. 

“Of course, Senpai.” The man with stars replied.


	4. | Mine | UK x America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: thebanddied.

The room was set out in the large castle. A fire crackled in the corner, as well as candles flickering. There was a throne, engraved with gold and silver. And the finest gems imaginable. In the center stood a long wooden table. On it were many dishes of british delicacies and drinks. However, the room was not as peaceful as it should have been.  
Yelling and heartache filled the now aggressive air.

“You tax everything!” An American shouted, his voice filled with despair. 

“I fought for you in a war that your people agreed upon! Now it is time to pay up, America!” Great Britain retorted back with a mighty snap. He clanked his bayonet on the table. A dish slumped off the table, creating a bigger crack.

_That’s not what happens! You fight the war because you love me! I shouldn’t have to pay for it all! _America’s eyes were wide. _I thought you loved me! ...I guess not.___

____“I want independence, U.K.” _No more father. _____ _ _

______The man in clad clothing’s mouth contorted into a snarl. “You will stay with me. You and your land is mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I said I want independence.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You aren’t getting it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then I’ll fight you. France still loves me, anyway.” The American crossed his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“France is still my lover, too! You all will stay!” He suddenly grabbed his son and pushed him flush against his chest. The bayonet was thrusted against his neck, creating a reflection from the firelight._ _ _ _ _ _

______America struggled in his grip, fear slightly rising up. But he went limp after a while. The sharp spear attached to his father’s gun was dangerously close to his neck. _Damn him! _“I’m getting my independence! I will!” He cried.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then perhaps I should get that silly idea out of your unintelligent, stupid, and weak mind.” U.K. forced the American down on the table, his back pressed against it. His bayonet was held high above his neck, ready to be brought down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The younger male under him let out a squeak of fear. He had never seen his ‘father’ look so angry before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s right, be scared. I’m about to make you wish you never ‘declared independence’.” U.K. dug his nails into his son’s chest. “That was different of you, America. I expected some other weird idea to spring out. Maybe like, ‘I’ll pay the taxes’. I would’ve liked that one, son. But you know, now I have to get that out of you.” He patted him with his gun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No no, I have an idea for you. How about I slip my big cock into your begging ass? Look at you, you are begging.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He wasn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mm?” The United Kingdom smirked. “How does that sound?” He trailed one of his fingers down to America’s waistline and played with the hem of his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bad!” America let out a yelp. _How could he?! Why!? Why is he doing this!? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good. Good.” He slipped his hand under the waistline of his pants and moved them down to his son’s penis. “Oh, it feels so small.” He put down his bayonet beside America and pulled his pants down. “One move and a sword goes through your head. got it? Ahaha!” He felt for his boxers and pulled them off. “It is small!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The American yelled out. He couldn’t move. If he died, his people would be left unprotected. There would be no hope of survival for his nation. He couldn’t let himself be killed. So he...had to stay still. The insults were breaking him bit by bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So puny!” He pressed his thumb to the tip and rubbed. “You wouldn’t be able to fuck anyone with this, son! I can’t believe I made this!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________America jolted under him, his mouth opening. A bit of pleasure went through him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A plate of grapes fell down off the table, cracking into a million pieces. U.K. continued to stroke the American’s dick, even pressing a kiss to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A-ah!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“See, you do like it! Ahaha! This can happen all the time if you stay with me!” He turned _his _American on his side. He stared at his rear end for a few moments and then sent a hard smack to it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ow!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Look how you cry! Just as you did when you were a baby! It feels bad to be punished, doesn’t it, sweet New England?” He smacked him again. With his other hand he cupped his ‘new England’’s balls. “Still so small!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And then, came a blinding flash of silver. U.K. fell down on his knees, choking up blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________America had grabbed the bayonet and thrusted it straight into his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You bastard!” He choked out. He kicked his father’s side and then put on his clothes in a hurry. He left, tears springing into his vision. _I’ll get my freedom! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“...you...still...belong..to me...” Blood poured from his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. | Shipmate | Spain x France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Stiletto Heels

The windswept high over the ship’s sails. It created a gust, swirling around the deck. The oceans below sizzled and crackled with foam and salt as it lapped at the ship’s hull. The air smelled of fish and hard-working men..but also, women.  
France looked out into the blue beyond, holding down her frilly skirt. It was a light blue, with cotton underneath. On her head stood a broad, black hat. A tricorne to be precise.   
Next to her, was Spain. She was wearing something similar, but with a pale yellow skirt. Both of their tops were equally done up and frizzy.

_Should I tell her..? _The French women had been feeling..odd feelings lately. Each time the Spanish women walked by, her heart fluttered like a rose in the wind. Unbeknownst to her, Spain was feeling the same feelings, only stronger. France was incredibly charming and sincere. The way she just dragged her into things made her feel overly happy. She was tough and charming. Under those thin fabrics were very strong arms. Spain had always loved watching her shipmate work a rope. Her fingers were long and slender, soft to the touch. And yes, she had played the ‘oh, I accidentally touched your hand’ trick _many _times.____

____“..France, I have something to tell you.” Spain breathed.  
“So do I..”  
 _Her Accent! _The pair echoed in their minds.  
“But first,” France, the one with the _beautiful _french accent, spoke. It was so soft, so loving. “Can I show you something..in the bedroom?”  
Spain blushed a deep red. _Does..does she mean- _Her thoughts were interrupted as the taller female gripped her arm, dragging her off into the ship’s tight quarters. “You’re so strong, France.”_______ _ _ _

__________“Why thank you, _mon amour. _” France cooed. She gently gripped the other’s waist when they arrived at the French women’s quarters.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Of course, Spain hadn’t known what she said. Though she could guess. Maybe my name? She let out a squeal when the lady pushed her down on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The French woman giggled at her squeak and started to gently kiss her collarbones. They were sweet and gentle. She took her time on them, even sucking one or two. Soon, she was unbuttoning Spain’s additional red jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“France!” Span let out a giggle and writhed under her. _This is amazing! _It felt glorious. All the tingly kisses were going straight to her pussy, which was wettening at the minute. Oh, she had dreamed of this!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________France took off the jacket and then focused on the undershirt. She kissed each speck of her soft skin. Soon, the undershirt came off and she licked a thin trail to her bra. It came off quickly as she tore it off with her teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The female under her made an ‘oo!’ sound and wrapped her legs around her shipmate’s torso. A moan went through her as France pressed her lips to a nipple. She sucked on it until it became a round nub, then the same to the other. As she was doing this, the French woman pulled down her skirt and trailed her finger over Spain’s cunt. The wetness had soaked her panties and got on France’s finger. _It’s so wet for me. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Spain let out another moan. She pushed her hips to her finger, asking for more. _Yes! Oh Yes! _Her mouth opened, letting out a cry of bliss as her shipmate slipped her finger into her panties and slipped it into her hot wetness.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Y-yes! Yes! France! ¡Me encanta esto tanto!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“vous êtes tellement serré.” France hummed. She pushed her finger back and forth, then inserted a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Soon, the room was filled with wet, squelchy sounds. Along with Spain’s loud moans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Spain came with a throaty moan, drool dripping down her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The French woman smirked as she tightened around her fingers. _So sexy.. _She pulled them out and wiped them on the bed. “Spain, I like you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I do too! I was trying to tell you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I think your moans answered me.” France laughed and caressed her cheek. “My love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________After all the hard word, the blissful and pleasurable hour, both of them fell asleep, having dreams of the other, and the events that just occurred. And of course, Spain and France were twined together in harmony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
